memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Time's Orphan (episode)
guardian on the edge of ds9 I've always wondered, am I the only one who assumed that the 'time travelling stone archway' in this episode, might be a guardian? it certianly wouldn't be the first time DS9 paid homage to the origional series --BringerOfDoom 13:27, 11 May 2005 (UTC) Is it really appropriate to note opinions as to whether or not an episode was "up to par"? —Anonymous DS9 Companion: Molly's Books There are two childrens books (pg. 579) in the DS9 Companion "Hey! Hey! Little Ship!" ("Another Rio and Buzz adventure!") and "A Child's Garden of Lifeforms in our Galaxy." Did these actually make it into the episode? Probably not a head-on screenshot but were they in the back on a table in Molly's room? - AJ Halliwell 23:40, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :I found Hey! Hey! Little Ship!, it's seen for only a few frames though. Haven't found the other book. --Jörg 19:31, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Citations needed The following need citations in order to be returned: * The writers considered writing the episode so that the older Molly remained, and she would be seen to gradually re-integrate over the remaining course of the series. However, after considering how much time would be required to really carry the subplot off, it was decided to by the producers that the storyline had to be resolved during the episode. In the end, the writers said that they were slightly dissatisfied with the ending, feeling that it was too "Next Generation' in that everything ended up OK in the end. The original draft had the O'Briens follow through on leaving Molly in the past, and the denouement had them dealing with it. * O'Brien was cleared of all charges in breaking Molly out in a tribunal between episodes. A mention of this was supposed to be in the following episode, but was dropped as unneeded. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:20, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Removed * This story has some elements in common with the real-life tale of and other feral children. For example, when the older Molly is found, she has large scars on her neck, as Victor did. Needs citation as a deliberate reference to be included. 31dot 15:47, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "Alex Revan as Ensign Krane"? *I don't remember an Ensign in the episode; it might be an error originating from "Time's Orphan"'s IMDb page. -- DS9 Forever (talk) 13:32, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Strangely RTÉ? In the trivia section about the use of the word 'Bollocks' it says "When the episode was first screened by the BBC in the United Kingdom, the word was removed, although strangely, when RTÉ screened the episode in Ireland, it was left on the soundtrack." I don't think we need the word 'strangely' When it comes to things like this the UK is more puritanical than the ROI. I think the cuts made to 'First Contact' in the UK were not made in Ireland either. Lt.Lovett (talk) 11:45, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :Have tidied this up a little and added that SyFy are still cutting the word. However the reason is basically to do with UK politics (SyFy have been forced to cut a lot of dialogue from all three latter series recently) which either needs its own page or has no place on here at all Lt.Lovett (talk) 11:41, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Feral child Was the term "feral child" ever used in the script's descriptive passages? --LauraCC (talk) 16:11, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Turn of what century? *KIRA: You're saying that the planet was uninhabited three hundred years ago? *ODO: The first Bajoran colonists didn't arrive till the turn of the century. The 2300s (current century) or the 2100s (past century)? --LauraCC (talk) 17:50, January 17, 2020 (UTC) : Usually if you're not talking about the current century, you'd say last century, or something along those lines. --Alan (talk) 17:53, January 17, 2020 (UTC)